Elizabeth 'Liz' Delaney
|image = Image:yourcharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |caption = 'This is ' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Liz |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 16 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Kelley Armstrong's Darkest Power series |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 2133 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = }} Information Pre-Game History The Lyle House is a group home for "troubled teens" that takes in teenagers that do not meet societal norms. They are given medical labels for whatever problem landed them there, including (but certainly not limited to): schitzophrenia, pyromania and anti-social disorders amongst the diagnosis. There is much more to the Lyle House than a simple boarding school for screwed up teens. You see, the Lyle House is a property of the Edison Group, a company that seeks to enhance the children of supernaturals. Only, they seek to do this through experimentation that the children know nothing about, and the parents are occasionally not okay with. People that oppose the Edison Group have been known to suffer terrible losses in their families, or fall victim to rather unfortunate accidents. However, none of this is known until it is already much too late for a group of teens. Elizabeth Delaney is one of them. After the death of her drug-addict mother and her father (who you will learn more about later) nowhere to be found, Liz and her brother were taken in and raised by their Nana. There wasn't much to want for in life, the pair finding themselves clothed and loved and without much complaint under their grandmother's loving hand. But .. things had a tendancy to break around Liz, particularly when she was upset. It didn't matter that she argued that it wasn't her fault or that she hadn't been responsible, being as she was the only one in the room most times. Who else could it have been? With little other option, and the prompting of a pamphlet she had been given, Elizabeth's grandmother sent her to live at the Lyle House. Once there, Liz finds her own medical diagnosis quickly given: anger displacement; only she knows that's not the case, but no one listens .. not at first. Upon arrival, Liz befriends Victoria Enright (the daughter of one of the Lyle Houses' benefactors) and the two become quickly inseperable. And then Chloe arrives. Liz takes it upon herself to show Chloe, her new room-mate, the ropes of the Lyle House, introducing her to everyone: Tori, Rae, Simon, Derek and Peter. She explains how the house is run and how chores are delegated amongst the teenaged residents. Shortly after Chloe's arrival, there is an altercation between Liz and the group teacher, Ms. Wang, wherein Liz is accused of throwing a pencil at her. Liz vehemently declares her innocence while Ms. Wang threatens to have her transferred to another home. The matter falls quiet until later that night when Chloe is woken up by her terrified room-mate. Liz believes that she is being haunted by a poltergeist and explains to Chloe that things happen around her. The pencil flung itself through the air at Ms. Wang when the two argued a point in class. Liz says she is certain that the stuff happening is because of a poltergeist, so she convinces Chloe to help her perform a seance. However, things go terribly wrong: a dresser falls over and then bottle of gel ends up crashing and practically exploding during the process which leads to the girls being discovered; although Chloe herself sees that Liz had nothing to do with the occurance. The teens are all told the next morning that Liz has been transferred and she is nowhere to be found. That night Chloe sees Liz at the Lyle House again .. but she doesn't remember anything about being transferred. During their conversation, Chloe actually passes a hand right through Liz and worries that her friend is actually a ghost and that she's been killed. As the teens begin to discover their abilities, Simon suggests that it is possible that Liz is an astral projector and simply reaching out to the others from her new home. Chloe, doubtful, asks to see Liz and is continuously denied until a bit of investigation finds that Liz (and several others) have been killed purposefully when their experimentation has gone wrong. Liz is slowly coming to terms with having been killed (a scarring process for sure) and through Chloe's research finds out that she is not an astral projector but a Volo half-demon, the most powerfully telekinetic demon known. Everything that people had been denying as even happening was Liz losing control of her powers. Her father, the demon lord Belial, later encounters Chloe while she is escaping the Edison Group for the third time. It is an unfortunate fact, but Liz gains complete control of her telekinesis after her death. Since she can't do anything to undo the fact that she is dead, she takes it upon herself to become Chloe's personal poltergeist and helps her whenever possible to not only get away from the Edison Group, but stop their experiments once and for all. Game History Personality Liz has always been a bright eyed and bubbly young girl, prone to being the 'talkative' one in whatever group she is part of. She's a lover of sports (volleyball in particular), music and boys and was constantly on the move as a living teenager. She is super extroverted and outgoing, always loving the chance to meet new people and try new things. Someone meeting her might think she is a bit flighty, but it's not something she thinks as terribly negative of herself. Quick to laugh and slow to anger, Liz is fiercely loyal to her friends from Lyle House, and will do anything within her abilities (limited though they might be) to help them. She does not like to see people taken advantage of, in any manner. Though it took some getting used to, Liz has come to terms with her death .. mostly. She is glad that she is still able to help her friends and do things that no one else can, but there are certainly times when she feels cheated out of the rest of her years and the experiences that would have come to her had she lived. Sometimes this makes her sad and sometimes it makes her angry, but always it reminds her to do her best to help those still living. Appearance Liz is a fit sixteen year old girl. She is about 5'2" and weighs around 118 lbs, although her weight doesn't really matter too terribly what with being a ghost and all. :\ Hair: long, straight, and blond Eyes: dark blue PB: Emilie Dereng Abilities, Skills and Talents Ghost Abilities: ~ Normal ghost-like abilities: she can walks through walls and scout ahead without being seen. She can't feel pain anymore. She can't be seen unless she wants to be seen, or unless the person looking at/speaking to her can communicate with the dead. Demon Abilities: ~ Telekenisis - She can move objects with her mind NERFED: ~ Liz will be visible to everyone, although she will still very much be a ghost. Her ability to walk through walls will remain. :: NOTE :: Liz will not be able to go through any specific walls that the Lord would rather she not. This can be played out IC at any point needed to make certain Liz isn't getting in places she shouldn't be able to. Unless you want her to. ;D ~ Her telekenisis will still work, although it will be far more tiring to achieve the same effect as she would have normally. She will be able to move small items with basically no problem, but the effort of doing so will be harder. Where she might have held something aloft for 10 minutes, she might only be able to manage half that time. If she is upset or scared, the effects will be more pronounced and much larger items will find themselves moving (ie: beds/desks), but the effect will be abrupt and not long lasting. :: NOTE :: Her journal will be the one exception to this rule. She will have no limitations on handling her journal unless she has utterly exhausted her powers. Relationships Castmates Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Darkest Powers Trilogy